


Brute

by MistressofMimics



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Assumed Relationship, Canon Gay Relationship, Complete, Holding Hands, Intimidation, Knives, Loki: Where Mischief Lies - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, One Shot, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Pre-Slash, Protective Loki, Protectiveness, Theoki, Victorian England
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: The brutes fled from Loki like rabbits before a fox.
Relationships: Theodore "Theo" Bell/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Brute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unoiknow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Unoiknow), [Emperor_Quarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/gifts).



> The Lay of Haki and Norri is my own creation.

Theo squawked as a hand slammed into his shoulder blades and he crashed to the cobbles in an alley just without the White Chapel Market. He swallowed a bit of blood from his lip and a whimper as pain shot through his bad leg. An unwelcomely familiar laugh filled the air. He turned his head to see three brutes who were 5'6, much shorter than Loki but twice as wide, standing behind the Prince of Asgard. Just behind and beside the brutes were Constable Anderton and his partner. 

The sneer was practically audible in Anderton's voice, "Have fun with this pair of abominations, boys." Anderton strode off as the brutes took a step toward Loki. One had a jagged pipe and the others some kind of wicked looking, hooked butchers knife.

It was the one time he wished Anderton were right. At least if they'd been beaus he wouldn't have felt so embarrassed when he said something stupid or got so caught up in Loki's eyes and/or voice that he missed a question. Wouldn't have felt so irrationally jealous when Loki was telling a story and some serving woman decided to plunk herself in Loki's lap or when Loki would smile down at her and tell her how pretty she looked. His life sucked like a bunch of starving baby animals.

"Theo, stay behind me." Loki turned and spread his arms wide; a soft hiss of metal filled the air as two daggers slid into his hands. The silver hilted daggers spun when Loki threw them into the air and burst into eerie pale green flame as he caught them, settling into a half-crouch. The air temperature plummeted and the shadows seemed to lengthen as Loki's voice lowered to a near rasp. "Come all ye sons 'n daughters, hear the horns of Valhalla and give cry for Ragnarok is nigh. Fire ne'er scorched bones so black nor the blood leapt so high. Tis our fate to fight 'neath the stars once burnt so bright. Now, die, die, for honour, for Asgard and Yggdrasil!"

The brutes looked uneasily at each other and started backing away like Loki was mad. A second later, on an unspoken consensus, they turned and fled like rabbits before a fox. When they fled the cold, the encroaching shadows, the strange flames and the daggers vanished as if they'd never been.

His jaw dropped and he stared up at Loki. "T-that was amazing! What was that? Part of a ballad, a flyght?"

Loki walked over and pulled him to his feet as he replied. "Rjambjornstein's The Lay of Haki and Norri. Haki, an Einherjar, and Norri, a regular warrior, are lovers killed by the same band of Marauders. Upon reaching Valhalla, they learn that the forces of Muspelheim are planning to invade Asgard. They work together to slow the invasion, but the stars fade out one by one until none are left and the Muspell invade. That particular verse is said when the gates of Valhalla swing wide and Haki and Norri and the rest of the honoured dead rally the living Warriors, Einherjar and Valkyrie to defeat Surtur. The onslaught forces Surtur to retreat in shame, the stars burn once more and Haki and Norri finally get married. Ah. It's beautiful, one of my favourites actually. Are you all right to walk?" 

"I'm fine, yeah. You want to know something really stupid?" 

"Well, I doubt it can be any stupider than Thor believing me when I told him the Nine Realms revolve around the Midgardian sun so shoot."

"In Shakespeare's time women couldn't be in plays so they dressed men up as women. It was acceptable for men to kiss during plays but not in public."

"I was wrong, somehow that is even stupider than Thor. Oh, sorry. I should remember where I am." Loki let go of his hands, emerald eyes scanning the alley for a moment. "Shall we get something to eat?" 

Hands tingling, cheeks flushing, he took his cane, which thanks to Loki floated back to him from wherever it had rolled, and sighed. "Yeah, let's get out of here." 

Dammit. Sometime he was going to summon up the courage to buy a red rose and tell Loki how he felt.

Sometime.


End file.
